Down The Twilight Whole
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Waking up in a book is something most readers would love. What if the its not like the book at all, but a mix of the book and a fanfiction. One girl wakes up in her favorite book but what she don't know is that she has some powers of her own. Can she make a new life for her self or will she end up fucking it up?
1. Waking up in Twilight

_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a new Twilight Fanfiction! ! I read something like this but I'm going to do something different. I hope you like this story. All rights go to SM. Everything you read is not real and paring's are going to change a lot.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Waking up in Twilight**_

 _ **3rd person pov**_

The Cullen boy's heading home from a hunt. Then they smelt blood and it was human. It made the boy's mouths fill with vemon. It was a sweet smell but they could control them selfs. "Let's go see who that is." Edward said to the others. "Ok." the others said before they took off running towards the smell. Then they came across a girl laying in the dirt half naked and there was a black bag laying next to her. "Is she still alive?" Emmett asked softly to the others. "I can hear her heart beating." Jasper said as he moved closer to her.

"Let's get her back to the house." Edward said and Jasper picked her up and they took off to the house. Emmett picked up the bag before he took off. Carlisle and the others heard the door open and the smell of blood hit them. They went to see who the blood belongs to. Carlisle saw the girl in Jasper's arms. "What happen?" Carlisle asked his son's. "We don't know Carlisle. We smelt the blood and found her laying in the dirt." Edward said.

"Bring her into gust room so I can if her a check up." Carlisle said to Jasper. The others followed Carlisle and Japser to the guest room. Softly Jasper laid the girl on the bed, Emmett put down the black bag next to a chair by the bed. Carlisle started to check out the girl. "I don't see any wounds so I don't know if this dried blood is her's or not." Carlisle said to them.

"Should we clean her up?" Alice said from the door way. The guys turned to look at her. Alice smiled at them as she walked in. "Sure Alice. Do you know who she is?" Carlisle said to her. "No I don't I didn't see her till the guys found her. Its a little hard to see her since I don't really know her." Alice said softly to them. "Its ok when she wake's we have to ask her what happened to her." Carlisle said to them.

The guy's left so Alice could clean the girl up. As Alice rubbed a wet cloth over the girls skin the dried blood came off. But under the blood she saw some aweful scars. Alice wonder how she got the scars but as she kept on cleaning the blood. The scars started to fad and Alice didn't know what is going on. Alice didn't know if she should call the others or not.

Edward could hear Alice's thoughts and wasn't sure if he was hearing them right or not. Alice got done with wipping all the blood of the skin and she wasn't sure if she should change her raggy clothes or wait till she wakes up. Cause she really need's to take a shower. Carlisle came in to see how she was doing. "Going to wait till she gets up to give her clothes?" Carlisle said to her. "Yep I don't know if she would like that or not." Alice said back to him.

"Can you see when she will wake up?" Edward asked Alice. "No I can't. But I got a feeling it will be a few days." Alice said and the others didn't know what to think. Alice can see mostly anything but this got them worried. Rosalie didn't like having a human in the house. Cause if the girl finds out about them then they have to change her or kill her. If they had to do that then they have to move again.

 _ **Four Day's Later**_

Its been four day's and the girl hasn't woken up yet. Edward and the others was at school when she started to wake up. Carlisle and Emse heard her stir so they went up to her room to see if she was ok. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. "That was some party." she said softly before the door opened. She turned her head to see who was coming into her room.

What she saw wasn't her room mates. Her eyes got wide and her heart started to pick up. "How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her softly. She looked from him to Esme. "Ok I guess, but who are you?" she asked them. Carlisle and Esme smiled at her. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Emse." Carlisle said and the girl started to giggle. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other before looking back at her. "Your joking right?" she said to them. "Why would we be joking about our names?" Esme asked her with a small smile.

"Did Jacky and Matt pay you two to do this?" she said to them, but before Carlisle or Emse could say anything the kids got home. Edward and he others came into the room. The girl looked at them. "Let me guess Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett." she said as she looked at each one in turn as she said their names. "How did you know who was who and their names?" Carlisle asked her with shock in his voice.

The girl looked at him. "This isn't a really good joke?" she said to them. "No." Carlisel said to her. _**How the fuck did this happen?**_ she thought and Edward looked at her with shock. "What year is it?" she asked them. "2005." Alice said to her with a smile. "What month is it?" she asked with shock in her voice. "October." Emmett said to her. _**So I'm here before the book even started. So what the hell am I here for?**_ she thought to her self and Edward don't understand what she is thinking about.

"What's your name?" Esme asked her. _**I dont like my name.**_ she thought. "I don't like my name. So please don't ask me." she said in a soft low voice. "Why don't you like your name for?" Alice asked her. "Cause the people who gave me life named me." she said with rage in her voice and they could hear it. They didn't know what to say. "What do you want to be called?" Jasper asked her. "I don't know. I really don't care." she said as she looked around.

 _ **This is nothing like the book's or movie's.**_ she thought to her self. Edward started to become even more confused. She looked at her hair and she growned but then her eyes got wide. "Where is Rosalie's bathroom?" she asked and they looked at her with shock. "Down the hall to the right. Why?" Rosalie asked not sure why she is telling the human where her bathroom is. The girl jumped out of bed and ran to Rosalie's room and then into her bathroom. The others followed her into the bathroom. They watched as she lifted up her shirt and looked for something. Then she turned around and looked on her back.

"This cant be. Back in my 15 year old body. After all the hard work I did to get the body I wanted." she said with rage in her voice. The others don't understand what she is saying. "What are you talking about?" Jasper asked her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said to them before she eyed the shower. "Try us." Emmett said to her. "Could I take a shower first?" she asked them felling very dirty.

"Sure you can! I get you something to wear!" Alice squealed. The girl didn't like that at all. "We let you shower." Carlisle said before they left the girl to shower. She got in and took a hot shower. As she washed her hair she shook her head. When she got out she saw the clothes Alice brought her. "Alice could you please bring me something that is baggy and black please?" she said and the others couldn't believe their ears. Alice wouldn't stand for that. She went up there and walked in on the girl.

"Try it on please." Alice begged her. "Fine." she said cause she know's that Alice wont take a no for a answer. So she started to put the out fit on with Alice's help. "You looked beautiful in that." Alice said with a smile. The girl looked at her self in the mirror. "Your joking right?" she said to Alice. "I am not!" Alice said with shock in her voice. "I look like I'm not nine months pregnant." she said and very one's mouth opened.

Alice didn't know what to say to that. Then she started to think about something that happened in Oct. 2005. "How long was I out for?" she asked Alice who looked her. "Four days." she said. "What is the date?" she said and Edward couldn't hear most of what she is thinking. Cause her mind is running 2000 miles per hour. "The 3rd." Alice said softly to her. The girl's eyes got wide. "Can I see your cell?" she asked Alice who pulled it out.

The girl took it and put a txt on it, then she handed it to Alice who read it. _**Can you get me a pregnant test?**_ It read and Alice looked at with the shock before she txt back and then handed it to her. _**You sure? I can but are sure you need one?**_ It read and the girl nodded. "Let me get you some other clothes." Alice said in a low voice. "Thank you so much Alice." she said and Alice left. The girl looked at the mirror to make sure her hair is tightly pin up.

Alice was back with the clothes and gave them to her, before she left. Edward couldn't hear what Alice is really thinking about. "I be back need to run and get something." she said before she left. The girl still can't be believe this was real. Then she started to count her fingers and Edward didn't understand why she kept on counting her fingers. "Fuck!" she said to her self. "Sorry." she said to them and they still don't understand how she know they can hear her.

Taking a deep breath before she left he bathroom and came down stairs to the living room. The family looked at her and they wonder how she knew where the living room was at. She looked at Rose and mouthed sorry. Rosalie didn't know what she is sorry about. Standing there she didn't know if she should go in and sit down or go back ot her room.

"Please come in and sit with us till Alice gets back." Carlisle said to her. She smiled a little before she walked in and sat on the love seat. They all looked at her and she felt every one looking at her. Alice came in and she had bag's of food. Alice had what she needed to hid in her hand bag. "I got some food." Alice said to them before she went to the kitchen to put of the food. It didn't take her long and she came back in. "So are you going to tell us now?" Emmett asked with a smile.

The girl looked at her hands once more and counted before she looked at them. "What if I told you that I'm not from here but a different world?" she said softly to them. Emmett laughted a little. "Really?" Emmett said after he stopped laughing. "Really. What if I said that in my world that your world is a book. . .then they turned it into a movie." she said to them and Emmett didn't laugh this time. None of them would have guessed she was going to say that.

"If that is true then you would know more about us right?" Rose said to her. "Yes." she said softly to them. "If that is true tell me something about me?" Rosalie said with a smirk. Cause she don't believe her. The girl looked at her. "Rosalie Lillian Hale. Year born 1915. Date of transformation the late 1933 at the age of 18. Source of transformation Carlisle Cullen. Place of origin Rochester, New York. Human eye color is dark blue, almost violet. Height 5'9. Has earned degress in electriacl engineering, business, and astrophysics, and has studied medicine. The last as a favor to Carlisle, to help keep him up-to-date with the latest advances." she said and they all was shocked. "Is that all?" Rose said to her. "I don't want to go on. . ." she said with a sad voice.

"Why?" Rose said to her. "Cause I don't want you to relive your past." she said and Rose looked at with sad eyes but she smiled. "Thank you." Rose said and the others looked at her. "What do you know about me?" Emmett said with a smile. "Emmett McCarty Cullen. DOB 1915. DOT 1935 at the age of 20. SOT Carlisle Cullen. Place of Origin Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Human eye color blue. Height 6'5. Before you turned you were a woods men. You were attacked by a grizzly and before it finished you off Rose smelt your blood and came to see what was going on. When she saw your face you remember her of her friends baby and she couldn't let you die. She didn't think she could turn you with out killing you so she took you to Carlisle and he saved you." she said and both Rose and Emmett's mouth was opened.

"You really aren't from here." Rose said so low that every one had to lean in a little to hear her. Cause Rose never told anyone about why she saved Emmett. Jasper smiled at her. "What about me?" he asked her. "Jasper Whitlock Hale. DOB 1844. DOT 1863 at the age of 19. SOT is Maria. Place of origin Houston, Texas. Human eye color brown. Height 6'3. Special abilitie. You have the ability to both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around you." she said and he looked at her. "You know about my power?" he asked. "Yep you, Alice-" she started but then two people came into the room.

The girl looked at them one of them looked just like Jasper and the other one is tall with short red hair and frickles. "Hey guys didn't know you would be back so soon." Alice said with a huge smile. "Thanks Alice." the red head guy said but you can tell he is Irish. "Colt and Blaze. . ." she said with shock. The other's could hear the shock and surprised in her voice and on her face. "What's wrong?" Alice asked her as she looked at the girl. She looked at Alice as Colt went over to her and Blaze went to Rosalie and kissed her.

"They aren't in the book." she said so low she wasn't even sure they heard her. "What do you mean?" Blaze said in his Irish accent and it was thick this time. Alice told them what they missed. The two looked at her. "If we aren't in the books when why are we here for?" Colt said in a dark voice at her. She blushed a little at him. "Every heard of fanfiction?" she said to them. "No." they all said and then she told them what it was. "What does that have to do with anything?" Colt growled a little and she didn't understand why he was being like this. Before she could answer him Edward spoke up. "If they aren' part of the books then how did you know their names?" he asked her.

The girl looked at Edward. "Cause they are some of my OC'S from my own fanfiction." she said softly but with Colt she don't know. Cause he isn't the sweetheart or the funny guy she made him. Edward could hear everything she is thinking and he couldn't help but to be in aww and shock.


	2. Part of the Family

Chapter 2: Part of the Family

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

They all looked at the girl with shock. "How can we be OC's in your fanfiction when we are right here." Blaze said to her. "I don't know why you two are here for. I don't know if I'm dreaming or in a coma or something. I can't believe I'm here in this world." she said keepinng what she really wants to say to her self. Edward can't hear her thoughts now.

Colt is glaring at her. "How do know we know your not here to destroy us?" Colt snarled at her. She looked at him and they can see the lifeless that is in them. "How the fuck can I kill a coven of vampire's? I'm nothing compared to you." she said before she ran out of the house and into the woods. Alice told them to stay there and she followed her way out there.

Alice stayed behind her still she stopped. Alice didn't think she was a runner. When she stopped she vomited by a tree. Alice moved to her and rubbed her back. "Alice how far are we from the house?" she asked Alice. "Eight miles from the house." Alice said to her. "Can the other's hear us?" she asked Alice. "No and no one followed us." Alice said. "Can you look and see if you can find anything about John Butler from Rose Texas?" she asked and Alice looked at her.

"Who is he?" Alice asked her. "Its not a he its my name." she said and Alice looked at her. "Your joking right? That's a guys name." Alice said but she could see it in her eyes. "I wish I was joking but my parents wanted a boy but I was born so they just named me that." she said to Alice. "I look you up but would you like to give your self a new name?" Alice said to her. "Thank you and that would be nice. But I don't know what I should pick." she said and Alice saw what name she would pick. "Zacora." Alice said. "Why you say that name for?" Alice smiled at her. "Cause that is the name you will pick." Alice said.

"I have alway's liked that name. I would like to be called Zacora." Zacora said with a smile. "Zacora it is. I wont tell the others about your real name and I will look for your past." Alice said to Zacora. "Thanks." Zacora said before her legs gave out from under her. Alice moved and caught Zacora before she fell. "Your ok?" Alice said to Zacora. "Yes I'm fine. Its just that backin in this time I didn't run much and running eight miles took a lot out of me." Zacora said.

 _ **Zacora's pov**_

I refused to let Alice carry me. I'm not a thin girl like them or Bella. I'm a a heavy set girl and it took me years to lose all that weight. Now I'm back to my heavy set body. I been made fun of all my life cause of how I looked. It never bothered me so why do other's have to be mean about call me names. I couldn't take it anymore so I started to work out and starve my self. I know that was the wrong way of doing that.

I didn't care I wanted them to just stop and leave my ass alone. Sure I got some guys that was into me or just used me. . .ok they all just used me. "Alice?" I asked after a while. She looked at me. "Yes?" she asked me. "Do you have the test on you?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Can I have it?" I asked her. "Sure." Alice said as she handed me me the pregnanty test. Then I took it behind a tree and peed on it.

"Why do you think your pregnant?" Alice asked softly to me. "Cause I went to a party before I came here. At that party I had sex and got pregnant." I said as I came back around the tree. Alice looked shocked as she looked at me. "So you had a baby in your old life?" Alice said softly to me. I looked at down before I spoke. "No I lost the baby." I said to her. Alice's eyes got huge and filled with sadness. "What happened if you don't mind me asking." Alice asked me.

I looked back at her. "My father found out I was pregnant and he punched me in the stomach till I had a miscarriage." I said and Alice's mouth fell opened. "I'm so sorry Zacora." she said to me. "Nothing to be sorry for. You had nothing to do with me growing up in a bad home." I said as I waited for the test to finish. "What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Alice asked me softly.

"I don't know. I don't have a job or money to take care of a baby. . .if I am pregnant do you think Rose and Blaze would take the baby?" I asked Alice. "I think Rose would, she always wants a baby." Alice said to me. "That's good to hear." I said and its time to look at it. "Take your time and breath." Alice said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Thank's Alice." I said then I took a deep breath before I looked.

Like I thought I'm pregnant and Alice looked at me. "It might be wrong. We can ask Carlisle if he can do a test." Alice said to me. "Yea but I don't want to tell the others. You think you can ask him for me when he is alone?" I asked her. "Yes I will lets get home." Alice said before I put the pregnantcy test in my pocked. She moved to pick me up. "I want to walk." I said and Alice looked at me.

"It be faster if I pick you up and run." Alice said to me. "I don't want to be carried. Just point me the way by to the house and I meet you there." I said to her. "Why don't you want to be carried?" she said as we started to walk back to the house. I wrapped my arms around my self before I spoke. "I just dont feel like being carried." I said to her as we made our way to the house. "Is it cause of your weight?" Alice said softly to me.

"Yes. . ." I said even softler. I know she can pick me up like I was a trig. "You shouldn't worry about that." Alice said to me. "I know but I just can't. Even if I'm back in my 15 year old body but in my old life. I had years of being bullied about my weight and looks." I said and Alice just looked at me with sadness. "Its going to be dark soon and we will be out here in the dark." Alice said and I looked at her.

"Ok I guess you can carry me." I said in a low voice. Then Alice smiled at me before she picked me and zoomed back to the house. This feeling is like nothing I have ever felt before. In the books and movies you can't really know what it feels like. Living it is something else. "You ok?" Alice said as she put me down. "Yes its just that was something else." I said to her.

We walked in and every one was looking at us or just me. "You ok?" Jasper asked me. "I really don't know." I said. _**Its not like I'm welcomed here.**_ I thought and Edward looked at me with a growl. Its going to take me a while to remember that he can hear my thoughts. I rubbed my arms as I looked down at the floor. "Come sit down with us." Alice said as she danced over to me. Then she pulled over to Edwar and Jasper before she pushed me down between them.

Emmett looked over at me and smiled at me. I smiled back not sure what is going on. No one is talking and I just wanted to be left alone. "Zacora are you hungry?" Alice asked me. Every one looked at her then me. "No really Alice but thank you." I said to her. "Why don't you go lay down you had a long day." Edward said to me. "Yeah. Ripped out of my world into a new one. Ripped out of a life that beat me down till I was sick of it and chanced my life. When I thought my life was going to get better. Now I'm in a world that no one wants me. Its been a long day." I said before I left the room and slowly walked back up to the room.

I closed the door and then crawled into the bed. Then I laid on my back and looked up at the dark ceiling. I didn't bother with turning on the lights. I'm not wanted back in my world or here. Hell I still don't know why I am here or how I got here. I was starting to get my life started. I got away from the people that shared my blood and I lost a lot of weight. I made some friends and now I'm here. I dreamed for so long to be about to go into my favorite books or my fanfictions.

Now that has happened I don't think I'm going to be happy. I'm alone and I have no one. . will I might have someone later on. I never knew what its like to be in a normal loving family. Sure I wrote about it having a loving family in my fanfictions. Besides the family parts, having someone to love you the real you and making love and not just sex. I started to rub my stomach. I do this all the time cause I hate being big.

Some people can just let all the name roll off them but I'm not that kind of person. A knock came at my door. "Come in." I said and Alice came bouncing in with Colt at her heels. "What came to tell me I'm trash now?" I said to Colt. Alice looked at me and her smile slipped off her face. "Why don't you wait outside Colt." Alice said to him. "Ok." he growled at me before he left. "We had a little family talk and we want to ask if you like to join our family." Alice said to me.

I sat up and looked at her. "Why would you do that for?" I asked her. "Cause you aren't from this world and you know who and what we are. Beside we like you and want you to be part of our family." Alice said and Colt growled from the other side of the door. "I don't want to put you guys out. Beside's I'm just trash that you just found in the woods. I'm not worth your kindness." I said and Alice looked mad at me. "You need to stop that Zacora. You aren't trash. Yes you had a very bad family and life but now you can have a better life. Tomorrow Jasper is going to get you papers and ID's. Your part of the family now Zacora. Get some sleep Zacora and we will see you in the morning." Alice said before she kissed the top of my head and left. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Soon slept took over me and I went back into dream land.


	3. Jasper

Chapter 3: Jasper

 _ **Zacora's pov**_

Alice came and woke me up. I didn't want to get up. "Alice don't take this the wrong way, but unlike you guy's I need sleep." I said as I moved away from the pixie vampire. "Come on Zacora it's eight in the morning." Alice said to me. "I don't get up till 10 in the morning if I have to get up, but normally I don't get up till noon." I said with a growl. "That was back in your world. Come on if you get up I make you some waffles." Alice said. "I'm not hungry. I want to sleep." I said. "Please?" she said in a pouting voice. "No." I said. "Pleeaasseeee." she said.

"I know you don't like hearing no but get use to it. No." I said but she kept on and on. "Don't make me get Colt." she finally said. "Fine I'm up." I said cause I don't want to know what this Colt would do. He might break my leg or arm. "I got you some cute clothes." she said. "They better be baggy and black." I said and she gave me that look. "Your beautiful Zacora. You should wear what you like." Alice said. "I love baggy and black." I said. "Come on Zacora." she said. "If it's not baggy and black then I'm going back to bed." I said as I crowled back into the bed. "What about black jean's and a long sleeve shirt?" Alice said. I looked at her as I thought about it. "Sure." I said to her. Alice smiled as she got me the black jeans and shirt. I walked into the bath room and changed.

When I came back out Alice was waiting for me. The clothes wasn't bad. "You look great Zacora. Now let's get you some breakfast." Alice said to me. "I'm not hungry Alice. So what do you have planed for today?" I said cause knowing Alice she had the day planed out. "Jasper wanted to know if you wanted to go with him to get your papers done?" Alice said and I can tell shes not to happy with that. "Sure why not." I said cause knowing Alice she wanted to go shopping.

"Ok. . .Jasper is waiting down stairs." Alice said. I put on the shoes Alice gave me. After my shoes was on I went down stairs. Jasper was waiting for me at the bottom of the stiars. His eyes are on me and the look in them made me blush a little. "Ready to go Cora?" he asked me as he held out his arm towards me. Blushing a little before I slide my arm threw his. "Yep." I said before we headed to the garage. "We are going to take Emmett's Jeep." Jasper said to me. "Sounds good to me Jazz." I said with a blush.

Jasper had to help me with my seatbelt. "Thanks." I whispered. "Ya'll welcome sug." he said and it is so damn sexy when he speaks like that. Jasper looked at me with a smirk. Oh shit I forgot he can feel what I'm feeling. "Sorry." I said as I looked out the window. "Nothing to be sorry about sug. I like knowing what ya are feeling." he said and I felt my face turn blood red and hot. "Zacora it's normal to feel like the sug." he said. "I know but it's worse when the guy know's too." I said a little shy.

Jasper put his cool hand over mine. I looked over at him. "Baby girl yer cute when ya blush like that." Jasper said to me. "Do you have a mate Jasper?" I asked cause since Blaze and Colt are here Jasper might have a mate that I don't know about. "No I don't sug. Emmett and Edward don't have a mate." Jasper said. "I see. Edward just has to wait a little longer for his mate." I said as I kept my eyes out side the window. "What do you mean?" Jasper asked me. "In the book's its about his mate and him. . .and you guy's too." I said but his is part book and part fanfic and not just any fanfic _ **my**_ fanfic.

"Ya know who Edward's mate is?" Jasper said confused. "Yes that is if this world is following the book more then my fanfic. Then his mate be here soon." I said as I folded my arm's. The Edward that I pictured in my head when I read the book is the same guy in this world. Hell all of them are the same as the one's I thought. "I don't think she is the one for him." Jasper said to me softly. "I don't like how you said that Jasper." I said to him. "Ya will see sug." was all jasper would say and he winked at me.

 _ **Is Edward into me? Am I his mate?**_ I thought to my self. "I need to ask ya something Zacora." Jasper said to me. "You just did." I said and Jasper started to laugh. "Ya a smart ass Cora. I like that in a woman." Jasper said and I blushed. _**Is Jasper into me too? What the hell is going on? This is sounding more like a fanfic then the book. I'm not sure of anything now.**_ I thought to my self. "What's wrong sug?" Jasper asked me. "Nothing. So you want to ask me some stuff?" I said to him.

"If ya want to talk about it Cora. I just need to know if ya want a middle name? What's your birth day? What last name do ya want to take?" Jasper said to me. "Thank's Jazz. My birth day is Oct. 31. I really don't know what middle name I should pick. The last name I don't know. Cullen or Hale?" It's a hard choice to make." I said to him. "Is oct. 31 really yer birthday?" Jasper asked me. "No but I want my birthday to be on Halloween. Its only a few days before mine." I said. "Ok that's fine with me. Let's do one at a time. Let's start with the middle name." he said to me.

"Ok." I said as I looked at him. Jasper is looking at me. "How about Riley?" Jazz asked me. "I always liked that name. Zacora and Riley are the two names I like the most." I said as Jasper smiled at me. "That's good to know. Now what last name for ya to take?" Jasper said to me. "I don't know Cullen and Hale? Or should I just pick a different name?" I said.

"What did ya have in mind for a different last name?" Jazz asked me. "Let's see DragonFang, CrimsonMoon, Slytherin, Knight or PinDragon." I said and he looked at me. "I know they sound weird but I like weird and different." I said with a blush. "Nothing wrogn with that sug." Jazz said to me. I just looked at him. "I like PinDragon." Jasper said as we got closer to Seattle. I smiled at him. "Zacore Rily PinDragon." I said and Jasper smiled back at me. "It has a nice ring to it." Jasper said as my stomach started to growl at me and him. "Why don't we stop some were for food for ya?" Jasper said to me.

"That's nice of you Jasper but I'm really not hungry." I said and he growled at me. "Zacora I know ya are trying to starve yer self sug. It's not good for ya." Jazz said with worry. "I'm not starving my self. I'm just not hungry." I said and it was a down right lie. "We are pulling over for some lunch for ya babygirl." he said and I blushed as I looked back out the window. The rain is falling hardre now. "Ok." I said as we drove on.

We got to Seattle Jasper took me to a nice restaurant. I felt so out of place here. "Ya ok sug?" Jasper asked me. I just shrugged as we sat down. He looked at me with worry.

Jasper ordered two coke's for us. It's like what Edward did with Bella. "Are you ready to order?" she said as she undressed Jasper with her eyes. "Baby girl ya ready to order?" he said as he placed a cool hand over mine.

The lady gave me a disgusted look. "I take the ceaser salad." I said and she chuckled as she wrote it down. "You sure you don't want a double bacon cheese burger?" she laught at me. Jasper growl and he looked at her. The waiteress stopped laughing and looked at Jasper with fear. She left without saying a word. "Thank's." I said as I looked down at me cake. "Ya welcome darling. No one is going to make you feel bad about ya self. Ya are beautiful Cora." Jasper said to me. I just shrugged a little. I'm not beautiful. Not any more.

"Darlin ya know I know what ya are feelin." Jasper said to me. "I know but. . .never mind." I said cause there is no point in trying to tell them no. I would just lose. "Baby girl look at me please?" Jasper said.

 _ **Normal pov**_

When Zacora looked Jasper in the eyes he saw the dead look in them. It cuts him deep to see her eyes like that. "Ya shouldn't listen to other's it's what ya think of ya self baby girl." Jasper said trying to cheer Zacora up. "I don';t like how I am. . .I never did." she said. Jasper is in shock but before he could say anything. The waitress came back with Zacora's meal. Zacora took her plate and slowly started to ear it. Jasper watched Zacora slowly eat her food, then drink her coke. When she finished her coke, Jasper gave her his. "Thanks." she said.

"Ya welcome." Jasper said back, Zacora finished her salad and Jasper's coke. He paid and they left. When they got to J. Jenks. Jasper took Zacora in side. It didn't take J. Jenks to see them. Jasper talked to J. Jenks, while Zacora looked around the office. "Is she your wife Mister Jasper?" said J. Jenk's to Jasper. "Not yet." Jasper said as he looked at Zacora who heard him and is blood red in her face. Jasper chuckled at the look on Zacora's face.

"It will be ready in one week Mister Jasper." J. Jenks said and they shook hands. "It was very nice to meet you my dear." J. Jenks said before he kissed her hand. "It was nice to meet you to sir." Zacora said before they left. Jasper looked at Zacora as she looked up at the falling rain. Jasper took off his jacket and put it over Zacora's head so she wont get wet. Zacora looked up at Jasper and he smiled down at her. "I don't want ya to get a cold." Jasper said to Zacora. "Thank you Jasper." Zacora said before she kissed his cheek.


End file.
